<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WAIT FOR ME by bobbie_mayer42, cedes_92150, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835278">WAIT FOR ME</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/pseuds/bobbie_mayer42'>bobbie_mayer42</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150'>cedes_92150</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TASHA AND EDGAR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Jeller-fandom, Repata-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Estrangement, F/M, Jeller SPICE, M For Future Sexual Situations, M for language, M/M, Other, Protection, Repata SPICE, Wait For Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/pseuds/bobbie_mayer42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MATURE FOR LANGUAGE</p><p>AU of Seasons 1-5  updated January 29, 2021 (CHAPTER 3)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, Tasha zapata &amp; Edgar reade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TASHA AND EDGAR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts">BellaKatrina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts">wafci62</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts">The_Unseen_MrStanton</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daf161/gifts">Daf161</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_gendrya/gifts">here_for_gendrya</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts">AIC89</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts">blindsmarcy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts">Scarletfern</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts">hubbleimage13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts">Maca96</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lp_pinetti/gifts">lp_pinetti</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts">lana_luv</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts">da_black_widow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts">mariann_tx</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Between seasons 2 and 3, except there's no loss of contact between<br/>Zapata and Reade when he goes to Quantico (Patterson insists that<br/>she tell Reade how she feels before he goes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patterson isn't having much success convincing Zapata that she has to tell Reade how she feels before he departs for Quantico,<br/>
Virginia (and the FBI Supervisory Training Course).</p><p>"TELL HIM, TASH!  What if he meets someone up there!?" Patterson insisted. "Just tell me why you won't say something to him-I'll shut up<br/>
if you give me ONE GOOD reason why you won't fight to be happy-'PATTERSON PROMISE'-and that's BOND."</p><p>"Wait...WHAT?" When her friend repeats what she'd mumbled, it nearly breaks the blonde scientist's heart. "Tasha Zapata-don't you<br/>
EVER say that to me again, or ANYTHING LIKE IT! You are as worthy of love as anyone else, since there are no perfect people! Don't you<br/>
SAY THAT TO ME!" Patterson bursts into loud, gulping sobs, such that Tasha rushed over to hug her fiercely, begging for forgiveness.</p><p>The two ugly cry for long minutes, before Patterson stifles her sobs. "Here."  She grabs handfuls of kleenex, passes some over to the<br/>
other woman. "Now get cleaned up and fix your face, and if you don't go over to his place RIGHT NOW, I'm calling your Grandma-I WILL DO<br/>
IT-so I would'nt test me! You should get moving, go go!"</p><p>A final hug and kiss, and whispered 'Thank You!', and Zapta is away...</p><p>Reade, surprised to see her at his door, is more surprised when she nearly jumps into his arms, kissing him madly. "I know that you have to<br/>
go, so that you can become AD, and I want that for you...just...I...I love you too." And then cringed, as if awaiting a blow.</p><p>"You'll wait for me? When I get back...we can pick this up?"</p><p>"Of course! Of course I will-should we close the door; maybe lock it!" she joked.</p><p>They sleep together that night, SLEEP ONLY, so that they have something to look forward to on his first visit (during the holidays). "The  next<br/>
morning, before she drops him at the airport, she pats her groin, assures him that she's 'locking this up for him', and warns him 'not to give<br/>
my dick away!'</p><p>"I promise". His raised hand indicated 'Scout's Honor'.</p><p>"Other hand, Babotas!" ((idiot/retard)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BABOTAS-IDIOT/RETARD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brazz Tackz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate version of 5 x 9 when Madeline Burke commits suicide on her<br/>private plane..Super Zapata doesn't let her so so easily. </p><p> </p><p>Violent death<br/>Execution by Law Enforcement<br/>(or...sort’ve Law Enforcement)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Madeline Burke, lower your weapon-DO IT NOW!"</p><p>"What in the WORLD are you going on about Dear? You can see that I have no weapon, I'm only reaching for this bottle<br/>
of quite refreshing 2002 Louis Roederer Cristal Special Edition...not something you as one of the dredges of society are<br/>
familiar with: $25,500 per 3L I head someone mention...I could transfer that much times One Thousand into the bank account<br/>
of your choice-that is a life-changing amount of money...well: for YOU, at least. Think it over."</p><p>'PUT IT DOWN...LAST CHANCE!"</p><p>Madeline, scared, croaked: "I admit that my humor isn't for everyone, and I apologize, Tasha...please remember that you<br/>
are a member of law enforcement...WAIT, WAIT!"-</p><p>The reports from the.40 caliber pistol Tasha holds are thunderous, striking Madeline in the head along with two in her<br/>
chest cavity, somersaulting the Queen Bitch up over the plush leather seat, head over heels...she lands in a most<br/>
inelegant position.</p><p>A tiny foot digging into her left side gets Zapata moving toward the door (to her baby, she mutters :¿I KNOW, Papá,<br/> 
me disculpas, Si? ¡Pero ella se lo merecía; si se lo merecía! OK, quieto, mi amor, quieto)...Reade, The Wellers, Patterson and<br/>
Rich almost run her down at at the entrance to the airplane, pistols drawn.</p><p>One look at the smashed body of Madeline and Jane dead-pans "WOW! You told her THREE TIMES to drop her weapon-<br/>
I guess she couldn't see a way out"</p><p>Kurt said "Suicide by law enforcement...EX-LAW ENFORCEMENT...conditional?...FUCK IT-she pulled on you."</p><p>"It's really too bad", Patterson and Rich say at nearly the same instant.</p><p>Tasha shrugs. "Shouldnt have tried to kill my man." She smiles fondly at the others." Or my FAMILY." Touching her<br/>
lower belly, she adds "And the bitch upset my baby! And we're HUNGRY-READE!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me disculpas, Si? You forgive me, yes?</p><p>Pero ella se lo merecía-But she deserved it</p><p>quieto, mi amor, quieto)-quieto down now, my love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane, Patterson, Ailie, and Zapata have beers (and wine) at the Wellers<br/>(Kurt, Reade, and Borden went to a Knicks game). The women discuss<br/>their men and how they came to decide to be a couple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Weller on her attraction and subsequent marriage to Kurt:</p><p>"In the beginning, the best way to describe it is that I felt like I was drunk, on a mission that never ended..I felt like<br/>
nothing could stop me from being with the loved and nothing COULD stop me.</p><p>The drunk feeling was both because of my clumsiness and general nervousness around him. I couldn't get my HOLSTER in<br/>
the right position, no matter how many times he got on me about it; he must have been feeling ME too because one<br/>
evening I mentioned I had a date, and 'he went off' about the holster, that he wouldn't take me out in the field again if I<br/>
couldn't get it right...and I almost said 'What about ZAPATA, and that butt-forward cross draw!' but I froze, and I RAN<br/>
OUT...I was furious.. and confused...I mean dating your SUPERVISOR!"-</p><p>Patterson snickers, pointing at Zapata, who flicks a bottle cap at Jane, hitting her on the left boob. "Easy!" she warns.<br/>
"I could consider that throwing a teammate under the bus."</p><p>"<em> I ALMOST SAID THAT</em> he...he had me twisted all around...anyway, as time passed that attraction evolved<br/>
into a mature type of feeling for him not quite love, but getting there. I got semi-used to being around him, in close quarters.<br/>
I was much more comfortable being alone with him. I looked FORWARD to him cooking dinner for just me and him, to finding<br/>
out more about him. The more I knew, <em> the more I wanted to know </em> .</p><p>"I knew that I wanted to be with Reade on day one. We clicked immediately, and we built an incredible friendship...and I<br/>
WANTED HIM THAT WHOLE TIME. Now that we're together, it hasn't been all roses, but he accepts me, warts and all He makes<br/> 
me better, to want to be better".</p><p>"How about YOU, P?"</p><p>"Borden SEES ME. He listens to me, that old cliché about the therapist and the patient, right?  I used to say to myself<br/>
'so pathetic', but now I see it. And it goes beyond looks..."</p><p>"He is goddamn GORGEOUS, though!", said Zapata.</p><p>"YEAH he IS!" From Jane.</p><p>OxOxOxOxOxOupdated 1/29/2021OxOxOxOxOxO</p><p>A slightly tipsy Tasha mused: "I ran away from Reade for far too long. Borden helped me to finally realize that learning to love myself had<br/>to be the first step in accepting HIS love...I got rid of all of the negative influences; got 'clean' of the gambling and the one-night randos.<br/>Also, I'd been told from such an early age, that I'm no good-that I'd never be any good, and I believed that...I decided fuck it, if I'm as rotten<br/>as I've been told then I'll exceed expectations."</p><p>Patterson said quietly "Oh, Tasha....that's...your Mom did that?"</p><p>"My dad leaving broke her mentally. To dull the pain she turned to liquor, then drugs and...MEN... she needed someone to blame and I was it.<br/>My brothers and I were finally taken away from her and we lived with my abuelos-my grandparents. They did their best but they were what?...in<br/>their sixties by the time I became an out of control teenager. I left them at 18 and joined NYPD. By the time Kurt recruited me I was personally:<br/>by that time I owed about 80 grand in gambling debts, screwing around within and outside the precinct-I lost a baby fathered by a married<br/>detective-and drinking so much I was blacking out at times." She goes quiet for a while, and in that interim, her friends move closer: all<br/>offer hugs and kisses, and wait for her to compose herself.</p><p>"Professionally I had been elevated to Detective squad and graduated from NYU. The 19th was more like BABYLON than a police precinct.<br/>Corruption, trafficking, mental, physical and sexual abuse civilians, cadets and...females ON THE FORCE." Jane gasped audibly. Allie Knight.<br/>mutter 'MOTHER-fuckers." Typical Allie...</p><p>"By the time I met Kurt, I knew that the FBI was my 'lifeline' out of there. Looking back, I was either gonna DIE or be swallowed up by the mire.<br/>I owe Kurt so much. I don't come here I don't meet READE who also saved my life: showing me that I have value, that I deserve love."</p><p>OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO</p><p>Jane said" A you all know I'm an orphan. You all have shown me that that family doesn't necessarily mean <em>blood</em>...a family can be<br/><em>created </em>the way that we have. Some accepted me right away...OTHERS-she looks directly at Zapata, who mimes a pistol at<br/>her-not so much...now, though we've proven that there is very little that we won't do for one another. I had a hard time allowing anyone past <br/>my defenses because of the abuse and neglect Roman and I endured at the orphanage in South Africa. This family that we've built, and<br/>Kurt especially built a new foundation and build a NERW HOUSE. And live there with Kurt, and the children I hope to give him which, by the way<br/>I never really wanted or considered before...you and of course Kurt. </p><p> </p><p>"Overcoming Ellen Briggs' brain-washing, the poisonous teachings and 'take down the American government' dogma we were force-fed...<br/>that was maybe worse than the physical challenges. How we survived that I'll never know. What I DO KNOW is that without the team's <br/>confidence in me, your trust and belief...even after I turned-into 'Remi' saved ME. </p><p> </p><p>OxOxOxOxOxOcontinuedOxOxOxOxOxO</p><p> </p><p>OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waiting 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continued from Chapter 1...Tasha visits Edgar in Quantico and they enjoy<br/>one another sexually for the first time in a month. She loves him deeply, and<br/>seconds that emotion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know that you have to be where you are; I know that; I don't like it any better knowing that. I wear your number 23 jersey every<br/>
night..."</p><p> </p><p>"Go BLUE!"</p><p> </p><p>"WOW, maleducado (uneducated, here it closer to poor home education). <em> As I was SAYING </em> -just having that on makes me<br/>
feel better. I'm distracted at work, Weller mentioned it. It's been three weeks: could I go there, or you fly here? I miss you so much, Eddie."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tash-REALLY...just trying to lighten the mood: I'm lonely too. I wanted to get at least a month in before any visits, but I don't<br/>
know if I can much longer. And I don't mean just sex-apart from everything else, you're my best friend, which I've told you at least a million<br/>
times."</p><p>"At least that. I'm booked on a flight for this weekend; I made it for after training hours, so that you won't stress about rushing to pick me up."</p><p>"Great minds think alike. Text me the details, please. Now, before we hang up...what are you wearing?" he sounds extra horny, more than 
usual...</p><p>Natasha made her voice as lascivious as possible: "La liga con medias, corpiño, y zapatos de tacones, color negro-tu favorito para lencería..."<br/>
(garters with stockings, bra, and high heels, all in your favorite color).</p><p>"Ahhh, Baby!" Reade can't help himself.</p><p>Though her flight was delayed more than an hour, that time delay did nothing to dampen the ardor of either party. Reade already booked a suite<br/>
at the airport Sheraton. By fifteen after ten she kneels before him in a fiery-red version of the black ensemble she wore during their phone sex<br/>
episode earlier in the week...</p><p>His hands gently keep her head steady when he pressed the end of his member against her soft lips. Little prodding was needed to encourage<br/>
her to open up and say ahhhh...he sighs deeply with satisfaction when he slipped between her glossy red lips; she stared up at him, their dark eyes<br/>
meeting and holding contact as her cheeks hollow and her lips and tongue go to work.</p><p>"Guuck; guerk!" Tasha choked a little when her lover's big pito (slang for maleness); her obliging boyfriend eases himself out of her clingy warm<br/>
mouth, allowing her to catch her breath. Her chest heaved up and down and, and she looked so sexy, so BEAUTIFUL, that he lifts her to her feet<br/>
and they kiss, carelessly swapped spit (not that he enjoys the taste of sperm; the fluids ARE his own, after all)-it's because of the lust that roiled<br/>
through him. In two seconds he is out of his boxer briefs, in half that time he is balls-deep in her wet <em> panocha </em> ..."TAN ENORME!"<br/>
Tasha cried aloud, unable to help herself. (panocha= pussy; tan enorme= so enormous).</p><p>His fingers lightly caressed her sex, his thrusting movements fluid and rhythmic;  a warm pleasure spreading throughout her body, turning her<br/>
loud grunts into moans. Her stockinged legs wrap around him and the first shudders that wrack him send her into orbit right behind him. sated<br/>
for the time being, they decide to shower and rest before round two.</p><p>"I can't let this go." Her whisper, into his left ear, makes Reade's heart swell. "Can we ...is it possible that we can be together if I come back to<br/>
the FBI?"</p><p>"Not with you in my direct chain-reporting chain."</p><p>"Even if we're married?"</p><p>MARRIED!?"</p><p>"Don't sound so alarmed, pinche! It's a question, just a question! And I'm considering leaving the field, and working with Patterson in the<br/>
lab. Transfer from CIA." Tasha finishes: clearly, she has given this some thought.</p><p>Reade said, "If you feel the same when you get back to CIRG, I'll make it happen. NOW...get some rest: you have a busy morning ahead!"</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>**Updated 1/21/2021**</p><p>Training classes were an ordeal; Reade was unable to concentrate for most of the day-his mind kept drifting back to the previous night with<br/>
Zapata. He settled in his hotel room with a double scotch in hand when hr name flashed across his phone screen. "Baby." He greeted her warmly.</p><p>She said back equally warmly "Baby. I thought about it. I want to marry you. For the first time the thought of children is on my mind: YOUR<br/>
CHILDREN, Reade. Little Reades...Little 'yous'...say that you want that."</p><p>"You want that"...</p><p>"You're not funny-I'm as serious as I've ever been. Put me on 'face-time"...when he does she says "Look at my eyebrows..."</p><p>"Tasha"...</p><p>"¡MIRA MIS OREJAS! MRALOS!"</p><p>"AH...te ves encabronada"...</p><p>"Correcto! AHORA-¡contestame bien!" (Correct. NOW-answer me the right way)</p><p>"Si quiero casarme contigo y tener bebes juntos." (Yes I want to marry you and have babies with you.)</p><p>"There; I'm happy now. And I intend to be there in Quantico WITH YOU every weekend, except when there's a mission. I love you<br/>
Reade: I have loved you for a long time. And I'm ready to accept your love, the way I wasn't before."</p><p>"I never doubted that you would come around. I love you-NEVER ANYONE ELSE." (She knows that he means MEG).</p><p>"Descansa bien. Sueña conmigo mi ángel. (Sleep well-Dram with me my angel).</p><p>He replies, in a whisper "Voy a soñar contigo." (I will dream with you).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 'Jeller' SPAAAACE!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's *Jeller's* turn, since they have gotten short shift in recent days.<br/>In the first episode of Season 3, Kurt sets out to find his wife Jane (not<br/>only because he needs and wants her back, but because Reade, Zapata,<br/>and Patterson are missing, presumed kidnapped)</p><p> </p><p>Mature Rating for explicit sex and 'foul' 😉 language.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kurt! HOW...what, did you CLIMB up here ALONE?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did. That beer you said you were going to get must really be warm and FLAT  by now."</p><p>"Come in...you must be freezing!...HERE-sit here"...once they are both settled with big mugs of tea, Jane says "I can explain...damn<br/>
that sounds so fucking lame, when I say it out loud-every perp we ever brought in had an explanation for their actions..." Weller<br/>
doesn't respond to her weak joke; he waits patiently for her to get to it.</p><p>"Before you came in-after I sent the text about beer-I received a message threatening you if I didn't leave immediately and not return."<br/>
I didn't see a way forward, Kurt: as I'm reading that text, two shots come through north window, I guess to show that they meant<br/>
business, and so I grabbed what I could and left. I ...made my way here, which is as far as I could get from New York..."</p><p>WEller digests this last bit, then asks: "And that was because...?"</p><p>"So that you would be safe, of course."</p><p>They stare at one another for some time, until Jane says "I miss home. I'VE MISSED YOU."</p><p>They leave the table and end up on the large fur rug in front of a nicely blazing fire: they undress hurriedly but in an organized<br/>
sort of way...their initial kisses are tentative, growing in ardor familiarity overcomes questions that can be addressed st a later time (IF<br/>
AT ALL)... Kurt slowly kisses down  Jane's body; she responds with slow deep breaths-kisses her <em> down there </em>, slowly<br/>
licking around her exterior before introducing his tongue. Jane's back arches, She can feel the pleasure swimming through her body,<br/>
taking her over and owning her completely. She closes her eyes and allows everything in the universe to fall away except she, Kurt, and the<br/>
soft rug on which they lay.</p><p>Up and down, goes Kurt's tongue, stroking her engorged clit. After well over a year without sex, the ex-terrorist knows that it will not<br/>
be very long at all long until she 'spends'-she's very close...after she does, crying out and squirming like a cat, and he cleans her thoroughly,<br/>
from under the swells of her buttocks to her navel; after that it's her turn to service him orally... he seems BIGGER, and she wonders idly if<br/>
he'd remained celibate: she begins to fellate him and he responds instantly. She cups his balls in her left hand (her right grips his left thigh)<br/>
and his staff throbbed in her mouth; his hand gently guides her head forward. Unable to take all of him in gags, at one point. Their moans<br/>
each one another's-after so much time apart, they are so hungry for the other that Kurt, more roughly than he intended disengages from<br/>
her and mounts her in nearly the same motion. Her insides are as silky smooth as he remembers...hot pulses radiate from his swinging<br/>
scrotum and his hips begin to move: hard, steady thrusts once carnal instinct takes over.   "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" jane chants, licking at his<br/>
at his stubbly jaw and biting at the hollow of his neck.</p><p>Kurt mutters a string of oaths, endearments?  that his wife can't quite hear: his face buried her against her shoulder as it is...he hasn't<br/>
missed a stroke or broken pattern during their coupling, though the lengthy period of 'sort of' celibacy and the stress of the long climb<br/>
conspire to play havoc with his sexual stamina and force an eruption sooner than he'd like; he continues his rabbit-like jabs into her dripping<br/>
sex bringing her along with him not long after.</p><p>"Let's wash up: there's a natural 'hot tub' out back where I bathe; then after we rest we can eat and talk more," Jane suggests.</p><p>"I buried a 'six' in the snow a little way down-would taste great with our dinner."</p><p>"Beeeeeeeeeeeeer!", Jane groans, wiping drool from the corner of her mouth. 'I haven't had a beer in...SHIT-too fucking long...<br/>
beer, then bath?", she suggests.</p><p>"C'mon 'Stinky'...you've waited this long-UP, UP! The sooner we wash, the sooner we drink beer!"</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>